


Red Wolf Night

by Masdevallia



Series: Twitter Requests [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot, might continue off this or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masdevallia/pseuds/Masdevallia
Summary: Bernadetta tries to paint a sunset and is given quite a frighten.





	Red Wolf Night

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood to write short stories so I asked some friends on Twitter to give me characters and a prompt for me to choose from. This one was Bernadetta/Hubert and leaves. 
> 
> Takes place after their B support. I could expand this but for now it'll stand alone.

“So pretty!” Bernadetta von Varley says, her eyes trained on the trees outside of Garreg Mach monastery. It's a crisp, cool late afternoon, the wind cold enough to reach her ears. She raises her hood to mask her ears from the cold. 

She can’t leave this spot. Not when she has the perfect view of the falling leaves. 

Bernadetta can’t remember if she’s seen the leaves change color back when she was home. Perhaps they did, but she was so preoccupied with her hobbies and avoiding Father, the thought eludes her. Either way, she’s relishing the colors of leaves. They’re all shades of reds, oranges, and even purple. She sketches the scene as fast as she can. 

The sky begins to change colors, further setting the scene for her drawing. Bernadetta throws her pink paint onto the easel and quickly mixes in the red and orange paints to create the effect of a sunset. 

But with the change in the skies, the temperature begins to plummet. It’s getting harder to draw now that the sun has finally set, but she still has enough light to further cement the memory. 

She would hang this portrait in her dorm room. 

It’s a rare moment of pride for Bernadetta. 

“Yes. Perfect! You’re doing so well, Bernie!” 

Seconds later, she feels the breeze knock down her hood. It touches her knees and she shivers. 

She’s been out for too long. The twilight sky has darkened significantly from orange and pink to a deathly shade of red. It’s almost...bloodlike. 

A wyvern flies above her in the sky, heading southward for the winter. 

“Finished your drawing?” a deep, male voice says. 

Bernadetta squeaks. “Wh-who is it?” She picks up her drawing and checks her surroundings.

The tall, imposing figure steps out from behind her. Even though she’s seen him hundreds of times, especially in the battlefield, she still can’t get herself used to being in the presence of Hubert von Vestra.

“O-Oh. It’s...It’s you,” she says, her mouth feeling suddenly dry. “Were you here this whole time?” 

_ Please say no! _

Hubert places his hand under his chin. “Perhaps I too, was admiring the changing of the leaves.”

Oh. Maybe she had more in common with Hubert than she thought. “They’re beautiful, aren’t they?”

“Indeed. Watching the leaves fall to their death brings about a calming effect.”

“Wh-what?” That's not what she wanted to hear, yet now that she thinks about it, that’s a very Hubert thing to say. She feels another chill graze her knees, but it isn’t from the wind.

The moon begins to rise in the scarlet sky. A noise Bernadetta doesn’t want to process cuts into the air.

“Tonight is when the Red Wolf Moon begins,” Hubert says. “I suppose the hunt has started earlier than expected. Perhaps we’re in for a long winter.” Hubert’s visible eye falls on Bernadetta. “They must be seeking their prey. It’s said that that the red wolves can smell their prey from miles away.”

Bernadetta can barely speak. “S-scary!” 

“And if we’re able to hear their howls, then they must be nearby.” Hubert watches Bernadetta in an expression she can only label as amusement, as though he would watch the wolves devouring her with glee. But at the same time, Bernadetta almost wants to cling to Hubert in fear of the wolves going after her. The emotions are conflicting and it brings a chill to Bernadetta’s spine.

“We ought to head back to the monastery before they catch sight of us. I shall walk you to your room.”

“Y-yes. Let’s go, Hubert.” Even though Bernadetta confessed to Hubert that she finds him utterly terrifying, she still wants to conquer her fear of him. 

She walks side by side with him back to the monastery. Bernadetta notices his long legs walk at a slower pace in an effort to keep up with her short strides. She’s appreciative. Maybe he's more considerate than he looks.

The night chill makes her shiver.

“Are you cold, Bernadetta?” His voice slices through the air like a knife. 

“A little.”

“Then please accept this cape to keep you warm. You may keep it if you so wish.”

“T-thanks, Hubert.”

“No need to thank me. I always keep a spare coat in case Lady Edelgard feels as such.”

“Right.”

She accepts the coat. It smells of cinnamon and coffee. A bitter smell, but not entirely unpleasant. _ Maybe Hubert isn’t so bad after all. _

They reach her dorm room. The night sky has turned to its regular shade of blue. She doesn’t feel as scared she did earlier in the evening.

“Do you need assistance with hanging the painting?”

“Huh?” Bernadetta tries to make eye contact with him. _ Nope! Still scary! _“Oh, no thanks! I think I’m good for now! Thanks for walking me to my room, Hubert!”

“It was of no consequence.” The two of them reach a moment of awkward silence. Bernadetta wants to close the door but he won’t leave. His visible golden green eye falls on the drawing hanging under her arm. Bernadetta isn’t quite sure if that’s a smile forming at the quirk of his lips. Perhaps it’s more of a smirk. “Your painting...I quite like it. You’ve captured the essence of the dying leaves. I do hope you decide to hang it in your room. I would gladly assist if you if you so need it. Goodnight, Bernadetta.”

“Night!” Hubert leaves the room and Bernadetta looks at her drawing again. 

_ Dying leaves? _

_Did he really have to phrase it like that?_


End file.
